zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
Earth is home to the humans and the planet ZIM is trying to take over and/or destroy. The tallest didn't expect Zim to encounter a planet when they sent him their (in a form of a taped on drawing of a planet with a big ?' on it) Locations Invader Zim usual takes place on Earth somewhere in America when not travelling to space. Mall The known stores that the mall has is a wizardry store, a meat booth, a clown guild, a clothes store, and a cheese shop. The Episode FBI Warning of Doom occurs in the mall. This is the same mall where Gaz went to get the new Game Slave 2. The mall is guarded by a megalomaniac security guard known as Sergeant Slab Rankle who takes his job too seriously to the point of insanity. Chicky Licky A chicken restaurant. Many of its foods are spoiled, and the restaurant is a health violation in itself. It sells chicken plushies, one of which can be used as a grappling hook. This is also where the infamous Chicken foot use to work until a freak microwave oven accident happened believing that he fused with a chicken but was actually wearing a chicken suit at the time, and the explosion stuck the zipper. Bloaty's Pizza Hog Gaz's favorite restaurant. Its most prominent appearance was in the episode Bloaty's Pizza Hog. The restaurant's mascot is a fat pig in a chef hat and apron who is actually an even fatter man who ate too much pizza. Gaz has never missed the unveiling of a new pizza at Bloaty's. Their comercials usually include Bloaty advertising a pizza with a bunch of kids singing ''Bloaty's Pizza Hog over and over again. The restaurant has video arcades that sucks kids in whenever the game over, a Pool O' Ball, a hit the thing (can't tell if its a beaver or a monkey) game, A mini soccer table and what seems to bea basketball shooting game. They also have old and battered animatronic mascots wondering around the place. They were also the reason why Zim ran out of the restaurant. Skool The school where Zim "studies" in to know more of Earth. The school name itself is just a misspelled school and is a reference to one of the creator's previous work Squee!. This is the same school where Dib and his sister Gaz study. This facility is high tech considering its low level of education. It is lead by a rarely seen principle in a silhouette petting his pet beaver at the same time the beaver pets a smaller creature surrounded by hooded faculty members. Teachers * Miss Bitters Dib and Zim's creepy teacher * Mister Elliott Gaz's teacher Students *'''Brian Sat right next to Zim and was probably had the most lines out of the schoolchildren, he also appears in the Season 1 Intro, jumping out of the way before a dodge ball hits Zim. Brian Was sent to the "Underground Classes" in Tak, the Hideous New Girl which depicted that he died, although Brian appears in a crowd in The Most Horrible X-mas Ever, which possibly means the Underground Classes do exist. Brian was replaced by 'Poonchy, Drinker of Hate'. He is voiced by Jhonen Vasquez. *'Poonchy, Drinker of Hate' has orange hair and often has his hands in the air. He wears sporty outfit with head bands. He was to have a major role in the unfinished episode Invader Poonchy. He is voiced by Paul Greenberg. *'Sara' is the girl who is dressed like a nun. She complains a lot about Dib. She wanted to be a vet, but was told she would be an astronaut based on the results of her blotch test in Career Day. Dib's bologna stink bothered Sara so much that her head went up in smoke and she fell limp over her desk in Bolognius Maximus. On Halloween, Mary sat at her desk in place of her. Even so, Sara was spotted on the ground among the children hurt by GIR dressed as an angel. When the class got lice, Sara banged her head against Rob's head. When Tak arrived and was about to recite her poem, Sara claimed that Tak liked Zim. Tak grew angry and hypnotized her, making her apologize and eat her eraser. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. *'Chunk' is One of the bullies that torments Dib. He has orange hair, a thick red jacket and drools a lot. He likes dogs. He is voiced by Adam Paul. *'Torque Smackey' is a schoolchild obsessed with lifting weights and sports, Torque wears a jersey with his name on it. Dib tries to protect Torque in Dark Harvest. Torque Smackey is voiced by Jason Marsden. *'Gretchen' Has purple hair, big upper teeth and braces. In the episode Lice, she was dragged everywhere by the louse queen enthusiast. In the Halloween special Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom her nightmare self had a grotesquely large mouth almost with many large teeth. She is voiced by Antoinette Spolar. *'Keef' is one of the main character in Bestest Friend and the unfinished The Return of Keef. Keef was meant to die in both of these episodes (the original script of The Return of Keef allows him to live though), but Nickelodeon wouldn't allow it. He does seem to reappear in the Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom episode, but only for a brief moment while Dib is looking out from his cell in the parallel dimension. He is seen sitting in a cell with several monsters. Keef is voiced by Danny Cooksey. *'Melvin' Gives a presentation during the pilot. He eats paste in The Wettening is hand cuffed to Dib in the episode Lice, and his head floats off for a while in Career Day. He is voiced by Danny Cooksey. *'Rob' has two orange tufts of hair which look like horns. He was transferred to the underground classrooms in [[Tak, the Hideous New Girl]]. He is voiced by Adam Paul. *'Willy' deemed "leadership material" by the school, but considered a bald moron by everyone else. Was the last person to use the toilet Dib was ordered by Miss Bitters to roll around to get rid of his stinkiness in in the episode Bolognius Maximus. In the episode The Voting of the Doomed, Willy is brainwashed by a laser from the principal at the end, making him more intelligent. He is voiced by Jim Wise. *'Zita' is the girl behind Zim's seat. she has spikey perple hair witha head band and a black and purple stripped dress. she was blinded by potatoes in the episode [[Gaz Taster of Pork]]. She also used one of the three "crazy cards" given to the class to commit Dib to an insane asylum in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom. In one episode, Zita was given an A from Ms. Bitters for calling Dib crazy. She is voiced by Mo Collins. *'The Letter "M"' seems to notice that Zim is weirder then most of the other kids in the Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, but still doesn't seem to think he's an alien like Dib says. He sits between Brian and Dib. He is referred to as The Letter "M" in both the credits and by the other students themselves (or, at least, by Zita), and it is never shown if this is his real name, or is simply a given nickname. He is voiced by Phil Lamarr. *'Old Kid' looks like an elderly adult in a kid's body. He sits at the very back of the classroom. This character is actually revealed to be based upon the security guard at the front gate of Nickelodeon Studios (who also appears in Spongebob) in the commentary. He is voiced by Jhonen Vasquez. *'Pig Boy' is a pig student who jumps out a window and flies away when Dib offends him by trying to explain that Zim is insulting the human race by calling them "pig smellies". He is voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons. *'The Student President' the student president at skool suffered a mental collapse during a pep rally while attempting to make a complaint about the skool bathrooms. She is transported away by a team of elite staff members (looking like SWAT) and a vote is held for a new student president held between Zim and Willy. She is voiced by Kathryn Fiore. Membrane Labs The place where Professor Membrane works. He spends most of his time their. See Membrane Labs